(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to underwater tow cables, and more particularly to a cable that includes a cable core for transmission of power and data signals, a first jacket encasing the cable core, and discrete regions of carbon nanotubes (CNT) layers affixed to the first jacket and covered by a second jacket. The layers of carbon nanotubes at each of the discrete regions define an acoustic sensor. The positioning of the layers of carbon nanotubes provides specific acoustic information about the water column between the towing vessel and the towed sensor system as well as at other locations in the vicinity of the towed sensor system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater surveillance is frequently performed using acoustic arrays/systems that are towed through the water. In general, these systems comprise a towing vessel, an electro-optical mechanical tow cable coupled on one end to the towing vessel, and a towed sensor system coupled to the other end of the tow cable. The towed sensor system includes an array of hydrophones designed to sense a variety of underwater acoustic signals based on a particular surveillance mission.
The sensor system is deployed at a generally horizontal orientation at some underwater depth as the tow cable traverses the distance/depth between the towing vessel and the towed sensor system. The tow cable provides the mechanical strength needed to tow the sensor system; the electricity required to power the sensor system; and for data signal transfer between the sensor system and the towing vessel. However, this type of acoustic surveillance system provides a limited amount of acoustic information about the water column between the towing vessel and the towed sensor system.